


Weight Of Command

by Trimblebird



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Romance, M/M, Possible Character Death, Possible game Spoilers and Changes, angsty romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trimblebird/pseuds/Trimblebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samahl Lavellan Pride of his Clan first to his keeper follower of Mythal isn't who some expected to be the Inquisitor but so far he done the job and lived up to his name by leading with a Smile and laughter, However as events Start spiraling downhill when one wrong decision has horrific complexion for his clan and suddenly being the Inquisitor seems like too big a burden for one elf to carry alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peace before Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the day started out so well.

Dorian had no idea when it happened but one minute he was reading a lovely if not boring book on Orlas politic the next he suddenly had a lap full of the inquisitor who was currently nuzzling into his shoulder with a very content sigh. "Can I help you Amatus?" He said trying to sound like he was miffed by the blond elf's action but he was actually more amused than angry.

"No no just enjoying how wonderful you smell and how comfortable your lap is." Samahl said purring a little, Dorian could help but smirk at the elf's comment, Samahl wasn't the most romantic of partners but damn it if he didn't know how to make him feel like the only person in the world that mattered.

"Well I did enjoy a nice long bath this morning so yes I do smell quite nice I have to agree." He placed his book on the ever growing stack by his chair and wrapped his arms around the willowy elf's waist then buried his own nose in the soft blond locks at the top of his hair. "You don't smell to bad yourself."

"mmm." was all the response Dorian got out of Lavellan, He chuckled knowing exactly what this was about.

"Do those big bad advisor pose another hard choice on your shoulders again Amatus?" He half joked half seriously asked. "If so do tell me all about and I shall go scold them immediately."

That got a snort out of the elf who only shook his head and sighed happily again. "I see so the big bad Inquisitor is just in the mood to shock the public by cozying up to his devilish handsome Tevinter paramour?" This time he got a nod, which caused The Tevinter Altus to staring loveling at the blond elf in his arms. "Well I am happy to help you in this endeavor." The two sat like this just holding each other for a few moments in silence, Until and this always seemed to happen a runner came running to Dorian's little Alcove.

"U-um I have a message for the Inquisitor." the young elven woman said a slight blush on her face when she realized she was interrupting their time together, a point firm made by the face he knew the Inquisitor was making as he sighed heavily and turned to look at the runner.

"What is it." Samahl words sound annoyed and slightly miffed to Dorian ears and he had to admit he was slightly miffed himself.  
"I-I'm sorry it's just that Commander Cullen said they need to see you right away something about your Clan?" That noted a mark difference in the Inquisitor he was quickly off his lap and out of his arms before he could even protest, but then again The Dark haired mage had learned long ago that to Samahl's clan was very very important to him. The elf paused for just a second looking to Dorian to see if it was truly okay to just go.

"Go I they are important I'll be find I have plenty of books to read plus you can always make it up to me later." Dorian purred out causing the elf to blush slightly.

"Thank you Ma'vhenan, I promise I will make to you." he said to Dorian before giving the man a quick kiss on the cheek and dashing down the steps the runner not far behind him. Dorian placed a hand on his own cheek were the Inquisitor had kissed him and sighed softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be nice to me, The first Part of hopefully a long running series that will involve many of your favorite characters from the dragon age mythos this will also be kind of AU as their are Two wardens in this one instead of just the one. A short Chapter to Introduce my Inquisitor and his Vhenan, Comments and Critiques are welcome.


	2. And then the laughter Stopped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path to hell is made of good intentions

"The plan you had was successful we manage to destroy the red lyrim in Wycombe but we were to late to stop the Man's plan to purge the elves from his lands, I'm sorry Inquisitor, I've failed you." Cullen said his head hung low as Samahl asked about why he was needed as soon as the words hit him the color from his face drained.

"I see, send aid to those elves that survived and tell all the Freemaches that if this is repeated anywhere I will personally Send them to the void." Samahl ordered Cullen simply accepting the orders given, Josephine looked like she was going to say something but Leliana stopped her with a shake of her head. "Leliana how close are we to setting up our base camp in the Western Approach?"

"The scouts have just arrived we should be getting word from them any day now Inquisitor." Leliana answered.

"Good get me as soon as news comes in for now I need sometime to myself Josephine please inform Lady um Depear I believe that I can't meet with her and her colleagues today." Samahl said his fist clenched tightly together.

"Of course Inquisitor I will tell her that something important has come up and you are needed elsewhere." Josephine said still looking very worried.

"Thank you, and Cullen you did the best you could sometimes bad things happen to good people it's not your fault." With that Samahl left the war room quickly Cullen looked like he wanted to follow the him but again Leliana intervened.

"It's best he work through this himself Cullen none of us can truly know what he going through right now." Cullen nodded accepting Leliana's words.

Dorian had finished his third book since the Inquisitor had left and the blond elf had yet to return this caused the Tevinter mage no small amount of worry, that was until he saw Leliana coming up the stairs. "Leliana where might I find our Dear Inquisitor?" at first she didn't answer she bite her lower lip a little not looking Dorian in the eyes, That caused Dorian to start to worry again. "Leliana?"

Leliana sighed softly and finally looked into Dorian's eyes. "he's gone to his quarters Ser Pavus there is something you should know." the black hair male didn't like where this was going not one bit.

Were his quarters alway so cold, probably not. Lavellan sighed sadly curled up on his bed covered completely in his blankets, He wasn't crying not just yet anyway he was still in shock the news about his clan, it was just to much for him to process right away at least out loud anyway which is why he reacted the way he did with the advisors as calmly as he possibly could. He heard footsteps on the stairs in his quarters tensing a little curling tighter on into a ball until he felt someone sit on his bed. "I wonder where the Inquisitor could be." Dorian joked before pulling the blankets off Samahl. "Aw there he is, now I know you wanted to be left alone for awhile but..mmph!"

The black hair mage was interrupted by Samahl pulling him into a desperate almost needy kiss which at first confused Dorian but then he understand more so when the kiss was broken and The blond elf was clinging on to him tightly and shaking finally letting out the held emotion he sobbing into the taller male's chest. Dorian for his part warped his arms around the lithe elf holding him back just as tightly and doing his level best to comfort his Amatus. 

After what seemed like an hour Samahl finally calm down again but still held tightly to the only thing in the world he believed he had left. "Ma serannas, Vehanen for just letting me cry on you like that."

"Of course Amatus, I know I can't possibly fathom what you're going through but I can try to be a form of support for you." Dorian said moving to a more comfortable position on the bed with his back against the headboard and pulling Samahl into his lap. "What do you need now?"

"Just you, please just stay with for awhile longer." Samahl nuzzling his head into Dorian neck a bit.

"That I can do with ease." Dorian said softly and whispered something after that caused the elf to punch him lightly in the arm. "Ow now come on I was just trying to make you laugh again seeing you unhappy just doesn't feet that beautiful face of yours." that last statement earned Dorian a kiss to which he returned his own but he had a feeling it was going to be a long time before his beautiful elf's smiled or laughed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm is it just me or does Leliana seem to know how to handle Dalish elves who have had a great tragedy happen to them, could it have something to do with a gary warden she once knew, Find out in chapter three Past and Present Friends.


	3. Past and Present Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the past can help the present and sometimes it can lead to trouble.

Leliana was at her desk recalling a somewhat similar event in the past during the fifth blight When her dear friend Athim Mahariel found out the fate of his closest clanmate.

"He was my clanmate." Athim said sadly he said no more, Emma Cousland was the first to speak.

"I'm so sorry Athim, I know how bad this is." She said softly, Athim clenched his fist tightly. Leliana was the next.

"Is there something we can do Athim?" Leliana offered however all she got was harsh glare.

"Shut up both you, you don't you can't none of you can do anything just leave me the hell alone you damned SHEMLAN!" He regarded as soon as he said the hurt looks from everyone well except for Morrigan, Sten, and Emma made the young Dalish elf bit his lower lip a habit he had developed since leaving the clan. "I-I'm sorry I didn't, Sorry." He whispered and ran off away from the camp. Emma sighed softly and stopped both Leliana and Alistar from running after the elf.

"It won't help from way he takes about his clan and everyone in it losing just one member is like losing a family member believe I know how much that hurts." Emma said remembering how her own family had been murdered. Alistar saw the sad look in the face of the woman he loved and quickly walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Zevran himself looked like he wanted to go after the dark haired elf but held back, until the Dark hair female warrior looked over at him. "Go after him Zev you're probably the one person he needs right now." Emma ordered and Zevran nodded and went after the other Warden.

Leliana didn't know what had passed between the two but by the time morning had come Zevran had returned to camp with Athim who was holding on to the blond elven assassin as if he were a lifeline, She figured the same thing must be happening now no doubt Dorian was doing his best to comfort the Inquisitor, in a similar fashion to how Zevran had helped Athim. Though remember her old friends made her sigh worriedly Athim was missing out on some warden business and Emma well she was by her beloved Alistar's side helping him rule the Ferelden. Which can't be easy with a six year old prince running about the place causing all sorts of havoc while trying to recreate his fathers adventurous tales about the fifth blight. That image made her laugh a little. 

Ah but the time for reminiscing was over it was time to get back to work, She order more of her agents out to gather intelligence and hopeful find where Athim might be after having at least one of the heros of Ferelden with the Inquisition couldn't hurt, but how to track down the elf well there only one person she knew who could possible find him, She quickly put pen to paper.

Meanwhile at the gates to Skyhold a very unhappy looking elf in black armor with strange markings was demanding to be let in, Varric laughed outwardly as he came about the scene, though inside he was freaking out, the angsty former Tevinter slave here when they have a Tevinter mage here could be a big Disaster hopeful Hawke could use her charms to distract him, He got the guards to let Fenris in who quickly marched towards him. "Hey broody!" He joke.

"Where is Trinity!" He growled slightly. 

"Relax Fenris she's fine come on she's in the Tavern we were just about to play a game of wicked grace." Varric offered and Fenris simple huffed and followed Varric as soon as the walked into the Herald's Rest Hawke stood up and waved him over however she squeaked a little when she noticed Fenris was on the dwarf's heels.

"Fenris! Darling I missed you terribly." Hawke said tucking a stray red lock of hair behind her right ear Fenris gave her a look that made her sweat a little.

"Trinity, Do not ever! leave me behind I do not care if you think it would be dangerous, I will not risk loosing you." He said as he marched over to her and quickly pulled her into a searing and passionate kiss. Iron ball whistled from his sit at the card table, causing Hawke to blush crimson for a second but she quickly recovered looked over to Iron bull and stuck out her tongue at the Qunari. 

"Your just jealous, and no you can't borrow him so don't even ask or attempt to ask because I will freeze your balls off if you even try to flirt with him he's my Husband after all." now it was Fenris turn to blush Varric just started to laugh he and Fenris both knew just how jealous Hawke could be if someone attempt to even dare flirt with Fenris the result were not always pretty, Though the part about Hawke and Fenris being married did catch Varric off guard he was kind of wondering when that happened.

"Okay when the hell did you two get married and why wasn't your favorite Dwarven storyteller invited?" Varric said in mock shock and horror.

Fenris sat down in a chair and said nothing Hawke sat next to him and smiled at her beloved silver hair warrior. "Well in truth we aren't really but I found I like calling him that and it makes him blush every time I say it so totally worth it." 

Varric just started to laugh typical Hawke she always pulled stuff like this every time she found one of Fenris soft spots she would always do her level best to keep poking at it as long as it didn't hurt the broody elf. Speaking of elves though it was kind of odd he had really seen the Inquisitor lately well expect for the time he walked very hurriedly to his quarters.

"Hey Varric wasn't the boss suppose to be joining us for a game or two?" Iron bull said looking at Varric clearly hinting that maybe something might not be quite right as it was very much unlike Samahl to ever miss a game of wicked grace since he learned how to play back in Haven.

"Yeah I'll go check oh right um Hawke you might want to fill Fenris in on a few things I think Sparkler might also be joining us and I really don't ruin a good game of cards if there are any nasty surprises you know what I mean." Varric said hinting that maybe she should be the one to fill Fenris in on who and what Sparkler was, Fenris raised an eyebrow and Hawke for her part laughed nervously as Varric left the tavern only to hear the silver hair elf yell something as he was just getting outside. 

"I kind of figured he would have that reaction so long as he doesn't go..." Before he could say any more a very angry looking Fenris went marching out of the Tavern with Hawke following after with a help me expression on her face. "Well Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Fenris is here and there is the son of a Tevinter Magistar in the inner cycle of the Inquisitor what is he going to do find out in chapter 4 The Best of Intentions


	4. The Best of Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's easier to pretend that nothing is wrong then to accepted that the world isn't fair.

Dorian carefully untangled himself from the now sleeping Samahl he had remembered that Varric had invited both himself and his Amatus to a game of wicked grace this afternoon but it appeared neither of them would be making it, not that anyone could blame Samahl for wanting to skip out of on this game. "I wonder though how our spymaster knew to call me in on this and how she knew it would work." he shrugged and carefully left the Inquisitor's Quarters only to be suddenly confronted by a very odd scene, Hawke and Varric both trying to calm down a very angry look and very tall silver haired elf.

"What in the Makers name is going on here?" He asked sound very amused.

"Oh hey sparkler this is Fenris you know the former Tevinter slave from my tale of the champion book, Fenris this is Sparkler." Varric said trying to sound as normal as he was but it was coming across more as run the is was a greeting.

"You why were you coming from the Inquisitor Quarters!" Fenris growled slightly.

"Fenris please calm down the Inquisitor has an open door policy for all his inner circle it's no big deal, please Calm down." Hawke begged and also damned. Though she fully understood why her lover was acting this way.

"Aw I see well Varric the Inquisitor isn't feeling well so he won't be joining you for your game of wicked grace and I have some research to do so I can't make it either, So nice meeting you Fenris, and nice seeing you again Hawke but I must retreat to library for now." Dorian said his usual tone in effect though you could tell he knew he was probably in danger which meant it was probably not the best idea for him to back to Samahl side at the moment didn't want to escalate the situation any further, so he headed for his usual alcove in the library.

In the mean time Fenris watched the Tevinter Mage leave like a hawk, though he did take a deep breathe and try to calm down like Trinity had asked. "Fenris let's go to my room for awhile I can explain things better there since it seems like your calming down a little anyway." he agreed and they both left Varric breathed a sigh of relief when the finally left though what Sparkler had said about the Inquisitor got him curious so he followed after the black hair mage as soon as Fenris was out of eyesight.

"Okay explain not feeling well because Samahl is never not feeling well." Varric said as he reached Dorian who was looking through a few book shelves like a man on a mission. "And don't tell me it's something you guys did in bed because I really don't wanna know that."

"it is not honestly I would prefer if it was, would make things so much more simple." Dorian admit he was currently looking through the books they had on old Elven customs but he wasn't finding anything but rumor and foolish nonsense. 

"okay I really don't like the sound of that, what's going on?" Varric asked curious and worried now.

Dorian gave up his search and walked over to his chair sitting down and looking well not like himself. "Varric what do you do for a Dalish elf that has lost their clan?" He asked which made Varric cough slightly in confusion.

"Say again?" Varric said shocked it couldn't be had the Inquisitor's clan disowned or had something worse happened.

Dorian sighed a little. "The Inquisitor clan is gone completely wiped out from what Leliana said, I honestly don't know what to do for him."

"Well shit, I have no clue why not ask chuckles?" Varric offered Dorian thought about it for a bit then spoke.

"It's worth a shot," with that both men nodded and head down to talk to Solas together.

The next day it seemed to be business as usual in Skyhold well expect for the distinct lack of the Inquisitor's presence in the main hall no surprise to Varric since he had been informed of what was going on, Though ever so often a runner would head up the Inquisitor Quarters with massives and updates of various things as well as servants bring him food and drinks. Dorian had also come and gone from the room as well but it didn't appear Samahl himself would be making an appearance any time soon.

"Okay Varric spill why is sir lorder bloomers hauled up in his room." Sera asked she may appear crazy but she wasn't dumb she knew something was wrong when Samahl hadn't showed up for the card game last night.

"It's no big deal he's just busy with missives today." Varric lied but he had a feeling it probably wasn't the best idea to tell Sera because he figured the Inquisitor wanted as few people to know about what was really going on so a small white lie wouldn't be to bad for now.

"You sure?" Sera asked clearly not believing Varric. 

"Yeah I'm sure hey why don't you play a prank on Cullen he's been looking really grumpy lately!" Varric suggested this seemed to do the trick and Sera laughed and dashed off to do as he had suggested hopefully she wouldn't try pranking Samahl anytime soon because Varric figured it was probably the last thing he needed right now. Speaking of things he didn't need any conflict between Sparkler and Fenris would probably make things worse, Thankfully Hawke seemed to be doing a good job of keeping Fenris busy.

It was about mid-afternoon before anything changed really Fenris and Hawke were now in the main hall with Varric playing a game of wicked grace, Hawke was managing to clear both of them out when another runner ran past the three and straight for Leliana usual spot, Shortly after Leliana herself came down from her preach and headed for the Inquisitors quarters. "Wonder if that means the scouts have finally set up a safe spot in the western approach?" Hawke asked not breaking her poker face for one second.

"Probably, but I'm winning this hand Hawke." Varric answered laying face down.

"I don't think so Dwarf." Fenris said laying out his card his hand slightly better.

"Nice try guys but," Both Fenris and Varric gasped when Hawke laid down her cards. "I win again!"

"How in the world do you keep winning?" Varric asked looking rather confused.

"Your cheating again aren't you?" Fenris said giving Hawke a knowing look.

"Possibility or I could just have really good luck." Hawke said picking up the cards she was about to shuffle them again when both Leliana and Samahl left his quarters and head for the War Table. "Aw it appears they have indeed reach the Approach."

Three weeks of hard traveling wasn't really the best way for one to grieve but he really didn't have time despite what his heart might be telling him, Samahl's wild Hart was be unusually calm this trek not even trying to correct the blond mage's riding even once as they were going, however they finally made it to the new camp in the Approach saddle sore, hungry, and for the part of their newest companion very suspicious Dorian. "Keep the mounts well watered especially Asha she isn't used to these warm places." Samahl ordered some of the scouts as soon as he dismounted. The scout nodded and once everyone had dismounted lead all the mounts to another area where there was plenty of grass and a clean sources of water. While the rest of his merry band of friends? got settled into camp Samahl got the rundown on what was happening from lead scout Hardening.

"Thanks for the information Hardening." Samahl said as he parted from the young dwarven scout and head for his tent, however he was waylaid by Fenris.

"We need to talk." Fenris said sternly enough that the blond mage knew there was probably no getting around talking with the taller elf.

"Alright," Samahl reply sighing slightly and looking to Dorian briefly. "Let's talk by the mounts Asha needs to be brushed anyway." The two elves walked to the grass patch were the mounts were and Fenris spoke first.

"You have a Viper in your Inner cycle," the silver haired elf whispered.

"Look if this about Dorian then drop it, I don't want to hear it." Samahl said Fenris gave him a look like he wasn't going to drop it so the blond continued. "I know your background with Tevinter, I know you don't trust mages other than Hawke, and I know you think he is spy but he's had plenty of chances to kill me but he hasn't in-fact he's fought harder then anyway to protect me."

Needless to say this bit of information was well shocking to Fenris a Tevinter Noble Protecting an elf not just any elf but a dalish elf, that wasn't what he was expecting to hear, however he didn't seem daunted and spoke again. "Still keep an eye on him he could be doing all that for you to let your guard down."

"Fenris thank you for your concern, but, like I told everyone else who has brought that to my attention, I trust him at my back and that should be all that matters." Samahl Said that firmly enough that Fenris seemed to get the point and he left, Samahl stayed and pet his wild hart Asha for a bit until returning to camp where he was greeted by Dorian with a waterskin he had a feeling wasn't filled with water.

"I figured you could use a drink Amatus." Dorian said handing over his waterskin which was indeed filled with a very fine Orlais Ale. The smaller male accepted it and took a large gulp before handing it back.

"Ma serannas Ma Vhenan, I really did need that." Samahl said sighing a little. Dorian chuckled a little.

"I had a notion," The Tevinter Altus said with his usual grace, and smile however that soon faded when he noticed Samahl start to sway a little then without warning he started to faint. "AMATUS!" He shouted (which he would later deny ever doing) as he barely caught the lithe elf before he could hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm Samahl has collapsed again, and this time in front of Dorian what is the Tevinter Atlus going to do and what could be wrong with our beloved Inquisitor? well you'll have to wait to find out because in the next chapter we catch up with everyone's favorite Antivan Crow in Chapter 5 Stray Arrows


	5. Stray Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even Assassin need a break, plus some levity from Denerim

Zevran Arainai, handsome assassin and heart throb of all of Thedas ((according to himself of course)) was currently well let's just say busy not killing Crows as he was apt to do this days but tracking down his dear warden, normally an easy task as Athim had always been keen on updating the blond tanned skinned elf when ever he moved to a new location, but lately the letters had stopped coming and though he would deny it up and down he was quite worried about the black hair Ranger.

"Now I know he can take care of himself ,but, if he is in trouble and I do recuse him the rewards would be well worth it." He had made his way half way down some cliff side in the rural area's of Ferelden when out of no where a Darkspawn charged at him. "Well now doesn't this feel like old times." just as Zevran was about to jump into action the Darkspawn a genlock the blond elf believed that's what this type was called was tackled by a rather large and familiar looking wolf and he suddenly realized the creature wasn't charging but running away. "Well hello Falon is our dear warden near by?" Zev asked as the wolf quickly finished off the Genlock the looked up at him tail wagging slightly.

"What do you think Zev." Athim called out from a near by tree which he was currently on. 

"Now what are you doing up there?" Zevran asked as he came over followed by the wolf who was like it was want to do dragging the Genlock corpse along. "and you still haven't taught Falon here not to bring back it's kills I see."

"Scouting and he's bring it back because," Athim jumped down gracefully from the tree walked over to Zevran who only smirked at his beloved gray warden. Athim ignored him for now and focused on the genlock who seemed to be wearing war paint. "So the architect was right, Someone other than himself or an ache-demon is rallying darkspawn wonderful."

Zevran was miffed by being ignored but when he heard Athim speak of an ache-demon he looked slightly stunned. "You're not thinking another blight so soon?" he asked.

"Yes, and no something is using darkspawn and the blight and it's causing many of the wardens in both Orlais and Ferelden to hear the calling." Athim said sighing. "As if the giant hole in the sky weren't a big enough issue gray wardens going crazy is going to help up a lot." the sarcasm was clear in his voice.

"The calling are you hearing that please tell me you're not?" Zevran asked sounding not as cool as he usually did.

"I'm not, but most if not all the wardens under my commander are so the defied my orders and left Ferelden, Only Nathel and a few of the more loyal wardens stayed behind." Athim sighed Zevran shook his head he could tell that his dear warden was more stressed than usual, and he could tell Athim wasn't lying the black hair archer was terrible at lying.

"Speaking of," Zev said referring to the breach. "The one responsible for closing it is a Dalish elf much like yourself." That seemed to peak Athim's interest a little.

"Huh, how do you know that?" Athim asked getting that usual look in his eye that noted a hint of jealousy from the dark hair elf.

"Leliana, she is the spymaster for the Inquisition." Zevran answered chuckling a little by now Falon was leaning up against Athim asking for pets. "I swear that wolf of yours ask more like Barkspawn everyday."

Athim laughed himself and scratched the gray and white furred wolf behind the ears. "Can't blame him he thinks he is a dog not a wolf." Athim said smiling a little though what he said about the Inquisition made him curious again. "What in Thedas is an Inquisition?"

"Simply put it's an army at the moment the leader the Inquisitor as it were is The Dalish elf I told you about earlier and a rather interesting thing about that is that he's a mage." 

"A bet that caused a few people to die of shock." Something clicked with him and Athim looked over at the blond tanned skinned elf. "What Clan is he from and what's his name?"

Meanwhile.......

A loud crash from the hall caught the attention of Alistair Therein and soon enough his young son comes racing into his offices and hiding behind him. Alistair laughed a little, just as his beloved wife came into the room looking rather annoyed yet also amused.

"Duncan" She said softly the young prince simply kept hidden behind his father.

Alistair couldn't help but snort a little. "My love what did he break this time?"

"One of the vases the my brother sent over from Highever." She responded without an ounce of anger in her voice and Alistar could tell that his beloved Emma was probably just going to lector the young prince again.

"I didn't mean it mama!" The young dark hair prince said peeking out from behind his father.

"I know that Duncan, but what do we do when we break something that isn't ours?" Emma said still calm and cool as ever.

Alistair nudge the boy a little and he came out from hiding and bowed at his mother. "I'm sorry I broke the vase mama, and I'm sorry I was trying to hide behind you papa I know I should be braver but mama is scary when she's mad." for a split second Alistair was horrified until he saw Emma burst out laughing so he did the same their son just looked on confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long, but I add a bit to the end we get to met Duncan Therein Alistar and Emma's son he's so cute,
> 
> Next chapter, Despair vs Hope


End file.
